


《他是星灵族》170

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 1





	《他是星灵族》170

170  
申东熙之所以急着在半小时内完成与李赫宰的“交接”，还有一个重要原因便是他家那位名叫曺圭贤的小祖宗，此时正被他流放于国外，却不肯在上东区好生休养，反而与身边伺候的佣人整日吵吵嚷嚷：“再不给我手机，我就半夜飞去尼泊尔当活佛！”  
所以，为叫这臭小鬼安静闭嘴，申老板决定趁今日打个飞的去探望探望他，别让孩子真一时半会儿想不通从而遁入空门——那可是对佛家的大不敬。

叔侄俩好不容易的一次通话，圭贤还是借旁人手机与之控诉心头不平，并不忘提起他最放心不下的事来：“赫哥最近怎么样了？”  
“还行，活着呢。”申老板如是回答。  
“…您也太无情了。”远在重洋之外的圭贤忿忿地嘟囔，“不如我这就给赫哥打个电话，就当是彼此之间报个平安了。”  
“慢着慢着。”人已经快到机场的申东熙眉头紧蹙，“你赫哥现在正办好事呢，你就不能安生个一时半刻。”  
“什么好事？”圭贤转而想起来，“难不成赫哥趁我不在的时候，和海哥破镜重圆了？”  
申东熙笑笑：“人家两个的镜子从来就没破过。倒是你，都快自顾不暇了，保不齐有朝一日被送进警局，你爸妈的公众形象也要跟着破产，知不知道？”  
“那我倒希望早一天让他们颜面扫地。”圭贤虽是笑着说话，但语气中毫无笑意，“不如我去求求尼泊尔的活佛，让他们帮我算算，我爸妈的好日子究竟哪天才能到头。”  
申东熙拿这小鬼无可奈何，末了，只得转移话题：“话又说回来，你那位海哥现在还在我家床上躺着呢。”  
“？？？”圭贤险些咬着舌头，“小叔叔，您偏偏在这个时候夺人所爱，还是不是人呐？”  
“我夺谁所爱了？老子连房子都暂且让给那两个臭小鬼胡来了。”  
接着，申东熙向圭贤复述一番方才的离奇经历。圭贤听后直呼：“幸好您守住了自己的理智和做人的基本道德，不然等我回国后，嫂子变小婶婶，这我可不能接受！”  
什么狗屁小婶婶，申老板骂道：“老子才不找那怪力小鬼，长得是真漂亮，脑子也是真不好使，还害我险些被猕猴桃噎死，妈的，想想就生气。”

然而此时此刻，被称作漂亮笨蛋的可怜小老虎，正在申老板家的浴室中边洗澡边呜呜哭。  
披上浴巾后，眼里豆大的泪珠冲得他连隐形眼镜都戴不进去，可心里面的难过也不是按一下开关键就能及时止住的。  
虽然在东海的观念里，人倒也不必为谁守身如玉，但他是因为赫宰才选择主动献身于申老板，所以比起忧伤，更多的是恐惧。  
他生怕自己会因不情不愿从而无法专心，万一没有“伺候”好申老板，对今后的赫宰来说可能会更加不利。  
转念一想——不如等申老板进屋那瞬间，一拳打晕他。事后就谎称对方年纪大了，在做那档子事的时候因过于激动所以不慎昏死过去？  
不行不行。  
东海猛地摇摇头，要是申老板被自己捶晕了，那一整个院子里藏身于暗处的保镖非得把他大卸八块不可。  
思及此，手机闹钟响起，东海这才意识到，他都快洗半个小时了，不能再思前想后地拖沓下去，一定要两眼一闭为对方竭诚提供最好的“服务”。

呜呜，可是……  
东海终于戴上隐形眼镜，然而还是止不住泪眼婆娑起来，并在心中暗暗忏悔：  
‘爸爸，在我刚刚迈入演艺圈时，向您保证过，一定不会迷乱心智，做出有违本心的坏事。  
然而，为感激赫宰长达十数年的照顾，我还是踏出了卖身这一步，呜呜。  
不过我想，赫宰是百分之一百对我好的好人，我是百分之一百背叛本心的坏人。  
可我是为了保护他才做出这种事来，中和一下——嗯，我应该算得上是好坏各占百分之五十的普通人。’

忏悔完毕，东海稍微心安理得些地钻入被窝。结果脑袋刚沾上枕头，就已经管不住思绪，畅想起之后在这张床上会发生的种种事……  
思及此，东海赶忙将被子盖过头顶，接着闭紧眼，仿佛这样才能与世隔绝，可一来二去间又低声呜咽起来。  
他真的好害怕。

与此之际，东海恍然想起他与赫宰十六岁时的初夜，自己就像个被人翻过壳子的笨蛋小乌龟，不免手脚颤栗，身体也随着对方的动作来回打着晃。  
可赫宰非但没有丝毫的嫌弃，反还悉心地教他该如何进行下一步。  
而且东海清楚地记得，那时的赫宰与寻常的年轻男孩不同，一点也不急色。且会因自己的小小长进就温柔地夸他，说他身上香香的，轻轻地抚弄、舔舐着他的每一寸肌肤……  
可越是这样想着，放到物是人非的现如今，便越发勾起东海的怅然若失。

东海藏在被窝里，听得自门外的走廊传来由远及近的脚步声，思绪亦不由被打断。  
他不能再想着赫宰了，眼下已到这关口，说明他们从今天起，无论灵或肉都要与对方作正式的道别。

赫宰，对不起。

东海合着眼睛，甚至能感受到温热的泪水顺着眼角滑进耳蜗。

对不起，对不起。

卧室的房门被缓缓推开，“申老板”距离他也愈发近了。  
接着，东海凭借耳力，听到对方的脚步停在了床边。

可东海做不到直接掀开被子，便小心翼翼地伸出靠“申老板”更近些的左手，而后使上些力气拽住对方的手腕——嗯？申老板好像瘦了不少……  
不过东海能察觉出对方欲要在此之际挣脱开他，忽然想起，他左手的无名指上还习惯性地戴着与赫宰的婚戒。于是忙缩回手，在被窝里完成拆戒指的动作，生怕叫“申老板”见了心里会不舒服。  
而后，东海仅靠扑腾在外的两只手摸索到床头柜，再将戒指轻轻放上去。

此刻，东海终于做到了形式上的“单身”。想来“申老板”也极为满意，要不怎会突然扣住他的指头来回抚摸呢？  
只不过，东海心下仍然紧张得不知所措。  
比起十六岁那年与赫宰的初夜，这种手足无措有过之而无不及，毕竟那年的他们边对彼此不停说着“我爱你”，边进行着青涩的性事。  
可如今，东海自知对申老板没有半点那种想法，除了缚手缚脚，更被从胸口升腾起的别扭感折磨得心火烧到了脾胃，再是……  
东海想起初夜那会儿，他也像这样控制不住地说了句：“我想尿尿。”  
那股紧张的尿意说来就来，更让东海罔顾了此刻的尴尬，接着便掀开被子，正打算直奔洗手间，却在视线清晰后与来者面面相觑仅一秒。

站在床边的人是…李赫宰？！

赫宰无比怔愣地打量着眼前赤身裸体的东海，漂亮宝贝纵然哭红了双眼，也像是条受过委屈的美人鱼。  
只不过，在赫宰看来，他已辨不清彼时小人鱼单纯的心思，反而觉得对方宛如拖着水手入海、再置他们于死地的海妖塞壬一般。

种种思虑相累加，再到亲眼所见躺在申老板床上的人正是李东海，以赫宰目前的理智，怎肯轻易放东海去洗手间，以为他无论说什么都是找借口，便还猛地扣住对方的肩膀，甚至顾不得动作太大，一并掐起东海的几缕长发：“为什么？”  
赫宰声音沙哑低沉，每次吐字都艰难异常，但不妨碍他频频开口、屡屡追问，只重复三个字：“为什么？”  
“为什么？！”

赫宰以为，若自己的理智真是一片平静的湖泊。那么这一刻，东海的所作所为就如遇水不熄的磷火，只这短暂的须臾便让他挣扎于沸腾之间。

东海也不敢向前多走一步，只觉得这几秒有如光年漫长，哑然的当口，亦飞快思索着究竟该如何向对方解释。  
可他没办法解释。  
若说清自己此番的目的，便无法掩藏起申老板眼下对赫宰的敌意。还有因圭贤的事，致使申老板与赫宰二人之间生出了嫌隙，本可以叫他们彼此冷静一段日子，让大事化小、小事化了。如果这时候再由自己提起来，便会无端生出许多不必要的争执，更加不利于赫宰的前程。  
所以东海只得三缄其口，末了，剩下一句：“申老板去哪儿了？”

两相沉默的片刻，赫宰开口的同时，就连眼白都充斥着血色的猩红：“他去哪儿了重要吗？”提高音调，语气也随之加重，“我问你，重要吗？！”

赫宰从一开始的难以置信，再到亲眼见到东海时的慌乱，于此刻更进一步升腾为不解的愤怒，甚至还有一丝微不可查的恐惧与狼狈。

而如此对峙，东海的反应只剩说不清的委屈。  
就好像，原本他还可以伪装自己，暂且遗忘赫宰已经离开的事实，让二人之间凭空生出一睹虚拟的盾牌，挡住那把因思念而具化的利刃。  
可赫宰这番失去理智的逼问，倒像是一柄实实在在的长矛，刺穿了东海此前全部的设防。

简言之，他们都开始崩溃了。

“赫…赫宰。”东海因本能的生理反应先一步绷不住了，“我想去尿尿…”  
可话音落下，赫宰并未松开扣着东海肩膀的手，反而加重力道：“你还没有回答我！”  
就在东海发抖的同时，亦感受到对方的膝盖正一点点抵上他的腹部，旋即猛地向下一压：“你不是想尿尿吗？就在这儿尿！”  
那股强烈的尿意伴随着顶到心口的羞耻感，再度击垮东海的泪腺。后一秒，连他也不知道自己究竟是先尿出来还是先哭出声的：“不要！求你了！不要…”  
与此之际，从生殖器溅出的淡黄色液体纷纷滴落在褐色的地板上，东海两条打颤的腿已支撑不住站立，可就在不堪痛苦向下跪去时，又被面前“观看”他排泄的赫宰抓着头发拽起来。  
到最后，赫宰也顾不得一双鞋子都被东海的体液打湿，待对方尿完，改换为用两手托住东海的腋下，将人搂到跟前。  
只见东海的瞳眸里逐渐挤满失焦的心碎，却连一点责怪赫宰的意思都没有。  
末了，连东海都没想到，赫宰的嘴唇竟凑到他黏满泪水的脸颊上，并落下接连不断的轻吻。

赫宰的爱怜，仿佛与他刚才的无情举止完全割裂开来。  
所以东海的眼泪更是没完没了，虽遭此羞辱，可他只想紧紧拥住眼前的人。

赫宰听得怀中的东海正不断喘着粗气，于是突然之间，他的愤怒也敛去了不少，就好像东海的示弱唤回了他一丝的解脱。  
而且赫宰也不愿被东海记恨，只缓缓说：“不用告诉我为什么了。”

说完，赫宰轻手轻脚将东海背进浴室，让对方坐在淋浴间的台子上，接着再拿花洒冲开散落在东海身上的多余体液。  
与浸湿身体的温热水流不同的是，赫宰所说的每一句话都像再次冰封住东海解冻的心脏：“一会儿我送你回家，记得好好休息。”  
东海抬起眼，眸中的不解渐渐转化为怒意。  
而后，赫宰又说：“无论你以后要做什么，都优先为自己着想，好不好？”  
东海自然不会乖顺地服从，赫宰可以折磨他的耻感，但不能轻描淡写地罔顾他真正的情绪，所以提高声调反问道：“为自己着想？就像你一样吗？”  
赫宰握着花洒的手一停，与东海对视片刻。  
人鱼在热水的冲洗中泪落成珠，可每个字眼都饱含不甘的愤恨：“李赫宰，从我们长大以后，你没有一次、没有一次在大是大非面前毫无顾虑地选择过我。”言及此，怒火烧得嗓子都哆嗦，“这不公平，我在爱上你的时候就没想过我还会有什么退路。”

赫宰听着，眼帘低垂。

旋即，东海趁对方怔愣时一把夺过水流如注的花洒，调转热水的方向，一并将赫宰从头到脚都打湿。

赫宰这才回过神。  
或者说，汩汩烫水终于冲散了他全部的理智。  
“李东海，既然你想知道没有顾虑的我是什么样的。”当发梢间的水珠顺着脸颊滑过喉结之际，赫宰亦沉声道，“那我就满足你。”


End file.
